Here Without You
by N7 Gianni
Summary: Songfic from 3 Doors Down's Here Without You, first story, please R&R, no flames please but constructive critisism welcome. Modern Hyrule AU.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda or this song.**

Here without you-

_A hundred days have made me older__  
__Since the last time that I saw your pretty face__  
__A thousand lies have made me colder__  
__And I don't think I can look at this the same__  
__But all the miles that separate__  
__Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face__  
_

Here he was, writing out his sorrows on a piece of paper.

That 'He' was Link Forrester, and he had moved away from his home country of Hyrule for the sake of his job, the only job he knew he could do or enjoy, but now it was torture.

_I'm here without you baby__  
__But you're still on my lonely mind__  
__I think about you baby__  
__And I dream about you all the time__  
__I'm here without you baby__  
__But you're still with me in my dreams__  
__And tonight it's only you and me_

It became torture as soon as he had to move away, why you ask?

Simple. He left behind the greatest, most beautiful, most wonderful girlfriend that there was to have.

And her name was Zelda Harkinian.

_The miles just keep rollin'__  
__As the people leave their way to say hello__  
__I've heard this life is overrated__  
__But I hope that it gets better as we go___

_I'm here without you baby__  
__But you're still on my lonely mind__  
__I think about you baby__  
__And I dream about you all the time__  
__I'm here without you baby__  
__But you're still with me in my dreams__  
__And tonight girl its only you and me__  
_

Tomorrow he was returning home, to Hyrule, but most of all, to Zelda.

'_Would she remember me?' _Link thought to himself. _'I hope she hasn't got married or anything while I was away…' _

_Everything I know, and anywhere I go__  
__It gets hard but it won't take away my love__  
__And when the last one falls__  
__When it's all said and done__  
__It gets hard but it won't take away my love_

Before he left Zelda had told him that she couldn't deal with a long distance relationship with him due to past relationships.

"Hey man, whatcha doin'?" Kafei, his roommate and coworker said, breaking Link's sad train of thought.

"Um, nothing why?" Link hastily replied. Hiding the piece of paper he had been writing on.

"Yea right." Interjected a new voice.

"I saw you writing something through the crack in the door when I walked by a minuet ago." The new voice said. This was none other than Sheik, the second of three roommates that he worked with,

Altogether there were Sheik, Kafei, Link, and Dark living together in the cramped apartment they had to share in order to work here overseas.

"Yea, lemme' see that paper!" Kafei exclaimed

Snatching the paper Link was hiding under the table before Link could react.

When he realized what happened, Link jumped at Kafei, wrestling to get the paper back from his coworkers hands.

In the midst of all the chaos his coworkers were causing around the small apartment, Sheik silently snuck up and grabbed the paper out of Kafei's hands without either combatants noticing.

Sheik read over what Link had written and decided to finish Link's little letter with it repeating the verse again.

_I'm here without you baby__  
__But you're still on my lonely mind__  
__I think about you baby__  
__And I dream about you all the time__  
__I'm here without you baby__  
__But you're still with me in my dreams__  
__And tonight girl its only you and me_.

Sheik then realized that it could make a great song for Mikau's Band when the four of them returned home in the next few days.

He walked over to the copy machine, made a copy and stuffed it in his pocket.

As he walked back to the small living room he saw that Link was making Kafei look for the paper Sheik was holding, so when he walked in, he whistled to get their attention and held up the paper with a victorious grin.

Link's eyes widened as Kafei fell on the couch laughing, at the same time Dark walked in on the phone with his girlfriend from Hyrule, Midna. Infact, the all still had girlfriends from home, (Dark was with Midna, Sheik was with Malon, Kafei was with Anju) except Link, which Sheik realized is probably why he wrote the song down in the first place.

"How did you get that?!"

"I stole it from Kafei while you were distracted."

"That easily?"

"Yup."

"You didn't read it did you?" Link asked slowly.

"Course I did, and if you want Zelda back so badly then I have an idea we can use this with."

"Wh-How did you know it was about Zelda?" Link asked

It was pretty obvious when you know the circumstances of your relationship, besides Midna, Anju, and Malon all want you to get back with Zelda just like us, they keep reminding us how miserable she sounds back home." Sheik replyed.

" That's all Midna will talk about now that I told her that all of us'll be home soon." Dark said from the kitchen.

"She's… Miserable? Because of… me."

"Pretty much." Kafei said.

"So what should I do then?"

"Mail this to her as soon as we are on Hyrule's soil so she knows you miss her as much as she misses you." Sheik said holding up the paper.

"what does it say?" asked Kafei.

Sheik looked at Link for a sign of approval, and oce Link nodded, he read it out loud.

_A hundred days have made me older__  
__Since the last time that I saw your pretty face__  
__A thousand lies have made me colder__  
__And I don't think I can look at this the same__  
__But all the miles that separate__  
__Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face___

_I'm here without you baby__  
__But you're still on my lonely mind__  
__I think about you baby__  
__And I dream about you all the time__  
__I'm here without you baby__  
__But you're still with me in my dreams__  
__And tonight it's only you and me___

_The miles just keep rollin'__  
__As the people leave their way to say hello__  
__I've heard this life is overrated__  
__But I hope that it gets better as we go___

_I'm here without you baby__  
__But you're still on my lonely mind__  
__I think about you baby__  
__And I dream about you all the time__  
__I'm here without you baby__  
__But you're still with me in my dreams__  
__And tonight girl its only you and me___

_Everything I know, and anywhere I go__  
__It gets hard but it won't take away my love__  
__And when the last one falls__  
__When it's all said and done__  
__It gets hard but it won't take away my love___

_I'm here without you baby__  
__But you're still on my lonely mind__  
__I think about you baby__  
__And I dream about you all the time__  
__I'm here without you baby__  
__But you're still with me in my dreams__  
__And tonight girl its only you and me._

"Nice bro." Dark was the first to break the silence that occurred when Sheik stopped.

"She'll love to hear it." Kafei agreed

"Then it's settled, well mail this when we get to Hyrule!" Sheik pronounced.

**One week later. Zelda's PoV**

Zelda was going to get the mail on a Monday morning, she hated Mondays. That was the day she had to break up with Link, as she retrived the mail she noticed one letter addressed to her in familiar handwriting.

**A few hours later. Link's PoV**

He was tired of waiting around for Zelda to call him, Sheik said he would write Link's cell number on the letter but she still hadn't called.

"Link quit pacing, the mail isn't instant you know," Sheik said

Link didn't respond but instead walked away mumbling something about starbucks as he walked out of Sheiks new apartment back in Hyrule. What Link didn't see was Sheik dashing for the phone and dialing as fast as he could.

Link was sitting on the side of the fountain in the center of Castle Town in the rain, sipping on his expresso when he heard his name being called through the downpour around him. As he looked around wondering if he had imagined it, he heard his name being called again, by an all too familiar voice.

It couldn't be, could it?

"LINK!" he heard again, pinpointing the location of the voice, he turned around to find none other than Zelda running toward him through the rain.

"ZELDA!" he yelled running to her and embracing her for the first time in two years.

"Link I'm so glad you back, and… I got your letter… and-"

"Wait if you got the letter, why didn't you call?" Link asked worried.

"There was no number, just your signature and an note from Sheik"

"Huh?"

"Sheik said he'd call me and tell me where you were going if you left his apartment. So when he said you were going to starbucks I took a guess and came here and found you!" Zelda said.

"Link I missed you so much." She said embracing Link in a tight hug again.

"I missed you too." He replied lifting her face with his hand and looking her in the eye.

"I love you." They said in at the same moment then they kissed, and stayed there kissing in the raid un till they saw a flash through their eylids. They broke apart to see what had caused it and saw Sheik Holding an umbrealla for Malon, who held a camera in her hands smirking deviously.

"Malon!" Zelda cried.

Everyone laughed at that and the Link turned to Zelda and said,

"I will never have to be **Here Without You** again." And then the kissed each other again in the pouring rain.

A/N- Review please! First story! Hope you like it! No flame please! Exclamations!!!!

Well anyway, I didn't want a sad ending so that's how it turned out, much longer than expected.

Peace- Jake


End file.
